family Reunions
by Siren6
Summary: Sota is hurt badly, and Kagome blames herself. Naraku takes advantage of her pain.
1. Default Chapter

Famliy Reunions  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey minna-san! This is my first Inu Yasha fanfic. Anyway, it's about Kagome's past, as well as everyone else's. This first chapter has to do with Kagome dealing with some tragic news. Her brother died, and she harbors guilt for not being able to protect him. Assaulted by these dark thoughts, she's drawn to Kikyo. The dead miko promises that if Kagome were to die, the pain would stop, and she'd be with her brother. Torn between life and death, Kagome distances herself from her friends and the ones she loves. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in the hospital, numb. She'd come home for a test, only to see an ambulance leave her house. Her mother was in tears, clutching her grandfather desperatly. Sota had been hurt badly while trying to get to Kagome. He'd fallen down the well only to hit the hard ground below. They found him unconcious, blood seeping from a wound on the base of his skull.  
  
Now she was in the waiting room, anxious to hear the fate of her brother. Her mother refused to meet her gaze, silently blaming Kagome for the accident. The young girl understood, she blamed herself too. She was his big sister, she was supposed to protect him. "Mrs. Higurashi?" Her mother's head snapped up and she looked at the doctor pleadingly. "How's my baby? Is he okay?" The doctor frowned deeply.  
  
"Your son suffered sever brain damage from the fall. But from what I've seen, it wasn't the fall that did this much damage to him. He was hurt before the fall. You son is showing no brain activity, and is being kept alive because of a machine. There is very little chance that he'll ever wake up. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to think about a 'do not resusitate' order."  
  
Kagome stared at him with wide eyes, tears ready to fall. "Are you saying that Sota's brain dead?" The doctor looked uncomfortable, but nodded. "Yes, I'm very sorry." Unable to bear it anymore, Kagome's mother turned to her. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't run off to that stupid time, Sota wouldn't have fallen down that well! You killed my baby! You killed him!" Kagome cringed at her mother's cruel words, but didn't argue with her. "Mrs. Higurashi, please calm down. It's not the girl's fault," the doctor soothed.  
  
Kagome shook her head and stood up. "It is my fault. I'm his sister, I should've protected him." With that, she turned and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was getting angry. Kagome said she'd be back by sun-down, but now it was well into the night. 'Where is that stupid wench? She better not have run off with that Hobo guy.' Just as he was about to storm into her room, he saw her walked towards the shrine. Her head was bowed, her bangs covering her eyes. Leaning against the wall, her shoulders shook and she slid to the ground.  
  
He leapt off of his favorite branch, and knelt infront of her. "Kagome?" She only wrapped her arms around her knees, and continued to cry, causing his worry to grow. "Kagome, what happened?" He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder briefly. Letting out a sob, she latched onto him, and buried her face in his shoulder. Eyes wide, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"S-Sota's hurt. He's never gonna wake up. He, he got hurt trying to find me. He's hurt 'cause I wasn't there for him!" she sobbed. Inu Yasha frowned. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." She pulled back and shook her head. "I'm his sister, I'm supposed to protect him. I let him down, and now he's never gonna wake up. He's gonna die and leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone," she babbled.  
  
"You're not alone. Not ever. You have Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, your family, and me. You're never alone." Kagome looked away. "I don't have my family anymore. My mom...she blames me. She knows that if I were here, I could've helped him," she muttered. Inu Yasha's eyes flashed and he grabbed her shoulders roughly. "It's not your fault! Your mother's a fool for thinking it!" Kagome grew quiet. "But she's right. If I had been there, Sota wouldn't be dying. He'd be here right now, teasing me and annoying me. He, he fell down the well trying to find me. My mom was right. I killed him. I killed Sota."  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "Kagome, your mother's wrong. None of this is your fault. You couldn't have known that this would happen. Nobody could." Kagome stood up shakily at the sound of a car pulling into her driveway. "They're home. I can't stay here. Not now. But, but I have to see Sota." Inu Yasha nodded. "Alright." As he turned to leave, Kagome grabbed his wrist. "Can you come with me? I don't wanna be alone." He nodded. "Where's the hospital?" Kagome wiped her eyes. "Um, about a mile down the road."  
  
He knelt down, and Kagome smiled slightly. "Get on." She climbed onto his back, and rested her head between his shoulder blades. "Thank you. You can be really nice when you want to be," she murmered. "Feh," he replied, blushing slightly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After arriving at the hospital, Kagome and Inu Yasha walked inside. "May I help you?" the nurse asked. Kagome nodded. "I'm here to see Sota. I'm his sister, Kagome. I know it's past visiting hours, but please let me see him." The nurse nodded. "Alright. He's in room 301." Nodding, Kagome pulled Inu Yasha down the hall and into Sota's room.  
  
She stifled a sob as she stared at her brother. He looked so small in the hospital bed. His face was peaceful, but his skin was shockingly white. Walking away from her hanyou companion, she sat next to him on the bed. She brushed the hair away from his eyes, biting her lip to keep from crying. "Hey Sota," she greeted in a whisper. "Mom said you tried to find me today. She said that you fell down the well and got hurt."  
  
Her eyes welled with tears as she talked to him. "The doctor says that someone hurt you before that, and that's why you tried to find me. The doctor says you're not gonna wake up. You know, when grown-ups say stuff about you, you do the compete opposite. Like when mom says to stop teasing me, you only tease me more," she said with a slight smile. "Well, now you have to wake up to prove them wrong. You have to open your eyes and yell at me for not being there for you. You have to get better and go home so that I can catch you reading my diary, and looking through my stuff."  
  
Kagome began to cry now. "You have to wake up because you can't leave me alone. I don't want you to just leave me here, Sota. As your big sister, I'm telling you to wake up and prove everyone wrong. I want you to get me into trouble, and tease me, and go through my things. And I want you to make fun of me when I go to the prom, and hear you call me a dumb girlie- girl. I want you to wake up and glomp Inu Yasha, 'cause when you do, he gets the cutest expression of pure confusion. And I need you to wake up because I love you, and I need you."  
  
Inu Yasha watched from the door. Kagome was crying again, talking to her brother's still form. It broke his heart to see her like this. He watched as she lied down, and held her brother gently. "I'm here now, you know. I'm right here," he heard her whisper. "Inu Yasha?" His ears perked at his name. "Can you come over here? Sota thought of you as a big brother, and maybe you can wake him up." He walked to the opposite side of the bed, and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
Kagome peered at him from under her bangs, and smiled softly. "You were Sota's hero, you know. You're all her ever talked about when I came home. 'Where's Inu Yasha', and 'how come he isn't here?' He always loved it when he got a chance to see you," she said with a hint of tiredness in her voice. Inu Yasha's eyes softened, and he smoothed Sota's hair, then Kagome's. "Sleep. I'll let you know if, he wakes up." Kagome smiled, and took one of Inu Yasha's hands. "Promise?" The hanyou smiled slightly. "Promise."  
  
Feeling slightly better, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep. Inu Yasha leaned back, but kept his hand in her's. He used his free hand to brush Kagome's tears away, marveling at how soft she felt. She looked so broken a few moments ago. Now her expression was as peaceful as her brother's. They were close, he could tell. He kept an eye on them, and watched over the siblings that night.  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Author's Note  
  
Hey guys!!!! I won't be writing any new fics or updating any old ones. I'll be in the hospital for a few days, so wish me luck!!!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the flames. In case you didn't know, I'm a pyro, so thankies! ^_^ Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the fics I have so far. 


	3. Chapter 2

Family Reunions  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys. Here is the long awaited second chapter. I don't own the cast of Inu Yasha, or Leann Rimes' 'Safest Place'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome wasn't sure where she was, but she knew she was safe. She smiled softly in her sleep, and held Souta's form more tightly. She could stay like this forever. "There she is officer! That girl is forbidden from seeing my son!" Kagome and Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open at the shrill voice. The young girl sat up and blinked the sleep away from her eyes. She knew that voice.  
  
"Arrest her!" Kagome watched in shock as her mother pulled a police officer into Souta's room and pointed at her. "M-mom?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome in complete disgust. "Don't you dare call me that! I'm only a mother to my son, and you killed him! You disgusting piece of filth!" Inu Yasha had had enough. He stood up and clenched his fist. "Higurashi-san, Kagome did not kill your son. She's your daughter, remember? You're her mother and you love her." Mrs. Higurashi frowned and her eyes narrowed. "Inu Yasha? What are you doing here? Were you going to help Kagome finish my son off?"  
  
Kagome gasped and tears welled in her eyes. "How can you say such things? You know I would never do anything like that and neither would Inu Yasha. Mom, please," she pleaded. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes filled with tears as she pointed a slender but shaking finger at Kagome. "If you hadn't run off to that time with that demon, your brother would be awake. He wouldn't be hooked up to these machines!" Kagome felt her heart clench, and she flinched at her mother's harsh words. The officer looked at the two Higurashi women, unsure of what to do. "Ma'am, is this girl related to your son?"  
  
Kagome's mother shook her head. "No. She's a stranger to us." Kagome grasped her chest, not believing what she was hearing. "How can you say this to me? I'm your daughter! I love you and I love Souta! I would never do anything to harm him! Please, mom, don't do this to me, please," she begged. Mrs. Higurashi began to cry as she shook her head. "I want you out of this room before I have you arrested! Leave!" Kagome opened her mouth to reply but Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Kagome struggled against his grip as she desperately tried to reach her brother. "Inu Yasha, stop! I can't leave him!"  
  
His grip tightened, and he pulled her out of the hospital. When they were a few blocks away, he released her. "Why did you do that? I can't just leave him! He's my brother, dammit!" she shouted and shoved him. "No matter what you say, you're mother won't change her opinion of you. Not yet," he said quietly. Kagome looked up at him with tearful eyes, and her chin quivered. "But, but why is she doing this? I would never hurt him, and she, she's my mother. I just can't believe that she," she stuttered. She ran her hands through her hair and felt her legs give out. Inu Yasha quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him.  
  
"What's happening? It's like she doesn't even recognize me. I'm her daughter she's supposed to love me. Why is this happening? I don't, I don't understand," she cried. She gripped the material of his shirt as she cried. Inu Yasha felt rage burn within him. How could Mrs. Higurashi do this to her? Kagome was a kind and innocent girl. She loved her mother very much, and he was shocked at the cruel things that were said to her. "It hurts," she whimpered, clutching her chest.  
  
He pulled away slightly and looked at her face. Pure hurt shone in her eyes, and she was taking quick gasps. "Kagome, calm down or else you'll pass out." She shook her head. "This isn't happening. She can't hate me. I'm her daughter, so she can't. I just, I can't feel this way because it hurts, it hurts." she babbled. Inu Yasha grabbed her arms and shook her a bit. He didn't know what to do. She was breaking down and not just crying. If he didn't do something, he might lose her to her sorrow. "Kagome," he whispered her name. Kagome didn't look at him. Her eyes were distant, as though they weren't seeing anything at all.  
  
"Kagome?" She looked up at him, eyes wide, and promptly passed out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku smiled. He could sense her pain, her utter hopelessness. His smile grew. He loved it. This young girl that had gotten in his way so many times was suffering excruciating pain. He craved the taste of her pain, unable to get enough of it. He closed his eyes, and he could see her. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks, and her soul breaking. So much pain.so much lovely pain.  
  
"Naraku." He opened his eyes and smiled at the figure that stood before him. "Kikyo. What brings you to my hellish abode?" The dead miko walked towards him, her eyes cold and empty as usual. "It's about the girl. The one called 'Kagome'." He nodded. "What about the little bitch?" Kikyo almost smiled. "To put it simply? I want her dead." He smiled. "Oh Kikyo, I love it when you talk evil."  
  
She frowned deeply and looked away. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "That's right. You still retain some of her righteousness. Honey, that conscience of your's left when you started collecting souls and hunting down Inu Yasha. So don't play little miss innocent." She turned around and struck him. "I am still a miko, Naraku. I may be dead, but I am still the rightful guardian of the jewel." He touched his sore jaw and nodded. "Of course you're a miko. A dark miko that is. But that whole, 'right and wrong' thing just isn't your style anymore. I mean look at you. You're coming to me, your mortal enemy, for help. What happened to the pure Kikyo I once loathed?"  
  
She smirked. "You killed her, remember?" Naraku smiled. "Ah, so I did. But let's get down to business, shall we? How do you expect me to kill her when that mutt is always protecting her?" Kikyo smiled thinly. "I can take care of that. All you have to worry about is how slowly and painfully you want to kill her." Naraku's eyes glinted evilly. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, praying that everything that happened was just a dream. She looked around, hoping to see Souta's happy form hugging her. But he wasn't there. She wasn't at the hospital either. "You're awake." She sat up and looked at Inu Yasha. "Where am I?" He stood up and sat across from her. "You're in Kaede's hut." Kagome blinked and touched her throbbing head. "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out. I told you not to breathe so fast," he muttered. Kagome looked away, tears suddenly filling her eyes. So it wasn't a dream. Souta really was dying, and her mother really did hate her. Inu Yasha caught the scent of her tears, and his eyes widened. "Kagome, please don't cry," he pleaded. The young girl shook her head. "I'm trying not to, I really am."  
  
Daytime, I'm fine  
  
Everything is back to normal  
  
Nighttime, I thought that I would die  
  
I had nightmares, I was so scared  
  
Thank God you are by my side  
  
To hold me when I cry  
  
Inu Yasha knelt in front of her and touched her face gently. "Hey, it's okay," he said, attempting to calm her. Kagome shook her head again. "No it's not. Souta's dying and my mom hates me. I can't stand this. It hurts too much. I'm not strong enough for this, Inu Yasha. I'm not like you," she whispered through her tears. Inu Yasha snorted, causing Kagome to look at him in curiosity. "You think I'm strong when it comes to stuff like this?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Something happens and you act like it doesn't affect you." The hanyou shook his head. "I act like it doesn't, but it does. The only reason I never break down like you do is because of you. You're always there, making me feel better, stupid." Kagome blinked in surprise. "Wh-what?" Inu Yasha shrugged. "Is that so surprising?" Kagome blinked again. "Yeah, it kind of is. You always call me useless, so how could I possibly make you feel better?"  
  
"You really are stupid, aren't you?" He saw Kagome's eyes narrow in anger. "Think about it. When I turned into a full demon and couldn't get the scent off of my hands, who was there for me?" Kagome thought for a moment, and realization pooled into her eyes. He really did appreciate her. "You. You are always here for me, and you don't know how much it means to me. You were the first person besides my mother to shed tears for me, the first to care about me, the first to worry about me. I'm surprised that you didn't see it before."  
  
I wanna be strong  
  
But I don't want to be alone tonight  
  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
  
And you've got a hero's face  
  
Right here in your arms is the safest place  
  
The safest place  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. He'd never said anything so nice to her before. Unable to find the words, she simply pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the material of his shirt. This was what she needed. Kind words and a tight embrace.  
  
Inu Yasha was a bit startled by her actions, but quickly returned the hug. He held her gently, letting her cry. She needed him now more than ever, and he wasn't going to deny her the support she so desperately needed. He rocked her gently and whispered soft words of comfort. Hearing her sobs reduce to sniffles, her purred lightly. It had his desired effect, and she calmed a bit more.  
  
She pulled back a bit and pressed her forehead against his. "I don't think I'm strong enough to handle all of this," she whispered. He rubbed his nose against her's. "Of course you are. You can get through this, Kagome. I'll make sure of it. You're the strongest human I know." Kagome whimpered a bit and closed her eyes. "I'm so scared," she admitted. Inu Yasha ran his hands up her arms. "I know."  
  
She opened her eyes to meet his, and than closed them again. Brushing his lips with her's, she kissed him. He returned the kiss softly, wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Kagome moaned softly. The kiss was so tender and soft. She tangled her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. Emotions ran through her as the kiss intensified.  
  
It feels so real  
  
You showed me I can trust you  
  
With emotions I had locked away  
  
It was your touch, your words  
  
They heal the deepest part of me  
  
That only you can see  
  
Mrs. Higurashi held her son's hand, Kagome's words echoing in her mind. 'I love you and I love Souta!' She let out a choked sob as she laid her head down on the hospital bed. She knew it wasn't Kagome's fault, but she didn't know who else to blame. Her son was lying on the bed, dying. She couldn't take the pain of losing a child. 'Although you already pushed one away, remember?'  
  
Try as she might, she could not get the image of Kagome's pained face out of her mind. "I blame her for your condition, Souta. I know it isn't her fault, but I cannot forgive her. I can't stop myself for blaming her," she whispered to her son. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Higurashi-san? Visiting hours are over. We need to discuss your son's living will, too. As well as your daughter." She nodded and stood up. The doctor walked over to a security guard. "Higurashi-san, we need to know if Kagome is allowed to see Souta."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at them, and shook her head. "No, she is not allowed to go anywhere near my son." The doctor nodded sadly. "Fine. Officer, if Kagome comes near Souta or Higurashi-san, arrest her." The officer nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyo stood at the outskirts of Kaede's village. She could sense that Inu Yasha was nearby, and a smile tugged at her lips. "Soon, my love. Soon we will be together, and that wench won't come between us." She pulled a knife from her sleeve, and studied the sharp metal, her smile reflecting in it. "Soon," she whispered.  
  
As long as I am with you  
  
As long as I can feel you  
  
That's all I need to keep me going  
  
On and on and on and on  
  
I wanna be strong  
  
But I don't want to be alone tonight  
  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
  
And you've got a hero's face  
  
Right here in your arms is the safest place  
  
The safest place  
  
Miroku and the others watched Kagome and Inu Yasha share their first kiss. Shippo scratched his head in confusion. "How come Inu Yasha kisses Kagome because he likes her, but you grab women's butts instead?" Miroku blushed furiously. "Because men have different ways of showing affection." ^_^;;;  
  
Speaking of affection, Inu Yasha finally broke the kiss, nuzzled her neck. "You should sleep," he mumbled. Kagome played with his ears and nodded. "I know. But I don't want to be alone tonight. What if the nightmares come?" He kissed her temple and smiled. "Than I'll protect you from them." Kagome smiled and kissed him lightly before settling into his arms.  
  
2 Be Continued..  
  
Me: I'm just an evil little girl when it comes to cliffhangers.  
  
Van: No you're not. You're too mushy in your fics.  
  
Me: :::blinks::: I am?  
  
Van: Yup.  
  
Me: No I'm not. :::huffs:::: I'm Siren, the songfic pyro!  
  
Van: ::::rolls eyes::: whatever.  
  
Me: :::smacks Van::: Jerk.  
  
Van: Softie. 


End file.
